Unexpected New Beginnings
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Collage is a new start-it's the way life is, right? But when your dormmate is your crush-the one you've had since you were TEN-things can be easily discovered-good or bad. Shonen-ai, almost-naughtiness, Disney Slash! AndyXChris, hinted PeterXJim


Big hazel eyes peered about, a smile on their owner's lips. "It's…great, Dahlia. I think I'll be very happy here." "I'm so glad, Christopher Robin. Now let's go move your things in-I'm sure your roommate is here by now."

* * *

><p>Andy sang with the radio as he unpacked the last of his things and rearranged them, careful to keep everything where things were labeled as his… He didn't know who his roomie would be and didn't want to start things out badly. The door opened, bringing with it a very familiar sandy-haired, brown-eyed teen. He was shorter than Andy, and more tiny-in shape, but not an athlete. He had a small smile on his full lips, and was toting a box against one bony hip-a very heavy-looking box at that.<p>

"Hey, need some help with that, Chrissy?" he asked, blue eyes blinking up at the other from his seat on the floor, where he'd been unpacking cds. "Huh? Ah, sure! Thank you. Hi, Andy." His cheeks were now dusted in pink, and Andy gave him a bright grin as he took the cardboard box. "What are the odds, huh? At least it's not Daniel." Andy shuddered and carried the box into the room opposite his.

"Chriiiistopheeer! Come get these other boxes!" "Coming, Aunt Dahlia!" He walked toward the door, blinking in confusion when the brunet zoomed past him. "Race ya!" he called back, and Christopher began to run.

* * *

><p>A month later found the two of them in more content with one another than even when they were kids-they knew each other's mannerisms already, but seeing them all in action 24-7 was different. Christopher was the more neat, organized of them, and Andy was protective and messy. They both liked ice-cream, but their opinions on tomatoes and ketchup were opposite. When Christopher was freaking out over an upcoming assignment, he paced along hall dividing their rooms until Andy walked in and snagged him, dragging him into one of the rooms and sitting him down to reassure him. If there was an upcoming party and Andy was one of the gofers, Christopher would keep track of what he was supposed to be getting, legal or not.<p>

They had their 'moments'. There were mornings Christopher Robin would wake up to find he'd crawled out of bed and across the hall to Andy in the middle of the night, or afternoons they would clear the floor in the living room and turn on the radio to dance together, laughing. Christopher Robin would have nightmares and Andy would calm him as terrified tears fell from his eyes, rocking him in his arms. Andy would have an awful day, and Christopher would fix it with a cup of what they had dubbed 'miracle tea' and a sympathetic ear. They would go out to grab a snack and end up at the movies until midnight, falling asleep in one room or the other fully clothed, because they couldn't walk without leaning on each other and they were too tired to change.

Andy was okay with the fact that he walked in on Christopher kissing a friend of theirs-a male friend. He was the one who held Chris and went to buy the two of them a vat of chocolate ice cream when the so-called 'friend' dumped him out of the blue… Which lead him here.

They were sitting in the living room, watching old Disney movies. They'd migrated from the couch to the floor, which was now covered in pillows and blankets, because now that Andy had calmed Chris down, he was in a childish mood-hence the giant fort they'd oh-so-expertly built. So now they sat with their backs against the front of the couch, fort surrounding them, with a gallon of chocolate ice cream in front of them. It was difficult for Andy to ignore the fact that his roommate was leaning against his shoulder, spoon sticking out of his mouth cutely as he watched the screen intently-he'd never seen Nausicaa before, and it fascinated him. Christopher pulled the spoon away to get another scoop of ice cream, eating it quickly and licking away the bit that slid down from the corner of his mouth.

Andy swallowed thickly and looked back to the screen, getting another spoonful of ice cream as well, humming at the taste and sighing. "It would be so neat to have a garden like hers, wouldn't it?" Chris whispered, eyes flickering with the reflection of the screen. "It would be, but I'd always be afraid of what would happen if I went in without a mask handy. There would always be that sliver of insecurity." Chris made a noncommittal noise and put his spoon in the now-empty ice-cream carton, tucking himself against Andy's side with a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around him. "You're the best, you know. Anyone else but Pete and Jim would've called me a fag and told me to get over it."

Andy was shocked at the complement, but returned Christopher Robin's impromptu hug and replied, "You're my best friend, Chris. I'll always take care of you." And the instant Andy leaned down to peck his cheek, Christopher Robin looked up at him, and their lips met.

They both froze, blue eyes meeting brown with panic, the brown staring back in confusion but content. Hesitantly, Christopher Robin closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, hands fisting into the blankets that served as the fort's floor. Andy would've remembered to freak out if he wasn't so relieved, hands coming up to cup his friend's face carefully, treating him like he was made of glass. A moment later, they sighed as they pulled away, Christopher's face red and Andy's slightly pink.

They shared a smile and Christopher pecked Andy's cheek, blushing an impossible color. …wow. That _had_ just happened-it wasn't in their heads. It wasn't from eating too much ice-cream. "A…Andy?" Blue eyes went from the half-forgotten empty container before them to Christopher Robin, hand searching for his among the blankets. "Yes?" "I'm…Are you…Do you…?" When he was nervous, he didn't finish his sentences, and Andy smiled. "Calm down first... Then speak."

"I'm-sorry-are-you-sorry-do-you-even-like-me?" There was a moment of silence after this, and Andy answered all this by leaning forward and kissing him again. "Stay here. I'm going to go chunk our spoons in the washer real quick." He grabbed the tub and did as he said he would, putting the tub in the sink to wash later before crawling back into their fort to find Christopher Robin curled up with a pillow, face buried in it. He peered up at Andy and blushed, hiding his face again.

With a sigh, the brunet silently coaxed the blond from his pillow and into his arms, smiling as Chris curled up between his legs, head on his chest. "See?" Andy asked softly, "No different-I'm just the same, except maybe more careful." He squeezed Christopher Robin gently, drawing a giggle from the other and earning a peck on the cheek. "I know… I might supposedly need some time…but I really do like you. That's why Mick kept getting so mad at me-because I wanted to spend time with you instead of him."

He was looking up at Andy with those big, deep mocha eyes now, and when they realized how close they were, neither moved an inch. For a moment they stayed, cool breath fanning across each other's faces. This time, Christopher Robin closed the gap, Andy returning the kiss sweetly. Someone's tongue swept across the other's lips, but they couldn't have told you whose if you asked them. The first was given permission, and Chris mewled quietly as they fought for dominance, though neither doubted who'd end up with it. They moved as one to lay down, Andy pinning Chris and straddling his waist, hands finding purchase in his shirt, nimble fingers undoing buttons.

* * *

><p>When Peter walked in, complaining loudly about Amelia missing them, he found them curled up on the floor, hickeys all over Chris' neck and chest as well as Andy's, but other than that, decent. He couldn't help his grin-hah, he knew it-but stopped his talking, tossing a blanket over them and pulling out his phone-wouldn't Jimbo be so surprised when he woke up tomorrow with that text in his inbox?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was originally going to make Peter send Jim a picture, but decided that was petty, so all he tells him is that the two of them are together now. <strong>_

_**...I am honestly not super-super happy with this, but it will do for now. I don't really know precisely how I'm proceeding with this-random drabbles, or a connected story?-but I can promise all the previews will eventually happen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previews for the next few chapters:<strong>_

"_**AH!" "What? You look like you've seen a ghost, Jimbo." "You're hanging upside down **_**three inches from my face**_**, Peter. Forgive me for freaking out a little."**_

"_**Hi, the two of us are new around here-I'm not supposing you could point us to the Sherwood dorm?" **_

"_**You guys need to pick your jaws up off the floor-for seriously, it's just a skirt! Now, this is Kovu-isn't he adorable?" "Nibs, you're embarrassing me…" "But you are! Isn't he, Peter?" "…I think you broke his brain, Nibsy."**_


End file.
